Todos lo saben
by Eugene Horowitz
Summary: ¿Por qué de pronto todos estaban callados? ¿Por qué al entrar lo miraban con sonrisas mal reprimidas? ¿Tenía monos en la cara o ... o quizás labial ...? No puedes esconder algo que misteriosamente todos saben. /One-shot/AU.


¡Hey! otra noche de desvelo para mi :D Este pequeña idea me surgió mientras hacía un poco de limpieza en mi computador y vi una imagen que había guardado hace poco y olvidé completamente :B No sé si alguien más se habrá inspirado con ella y escrito algo similar, lo que a mi respecta nunca me había basado o inspirado con una imagen para escribir algo xD

Bueno, les dejo leer en paz.

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~One-Shot~

.

.

_Todos lo saben_

El Nara caminaba a su típico paso despreocupado hacia el aula en donde tenía clase con Anko-sensei, la discreta sonrisa en su rostro era la prueba de que en esos momentos nada le importaba.

No le interesaba que su madre le regañara al llegar a casa por haber reprobado en matemáticas porque le dio flojera responder esas diez hojas con ejercicios. No significaba nada que lo hubieran amonestado por saltarse la clase anterior y por supuesto mucho menos relevancia tenía el hecho de llegar con 15 minutos de retraso a la clase, aunque con una loca fiera como lo era aquella mujer de extraño cabello en otra ocasión estaría aterrado. Más en ese momento nada lograba atormentarlo.

Era simplemente feliz.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de su destino pudo escuchar claramente el barullo que hacían sus compañeros y visualizó como alguien— que al parecer era Inuzuka— asomaba su cabeza con sigilo, lo observaba directamente para luego meterse con rapidez. De pronto se hizo un silencio, él llegando a la puerta se dispuso a entrar ya que era obvio que_ "demente-sensei"_ no estaba. De todas formas se inquietó, algo no andaba bien.

¿Por qué de pronto todos estaban callados? ¿Por qué al entrar lo miraban con sonrisas mal reprimidas? ¿Tenía monos en la cara o _..._ _o quizás labial ..._?

Un furioso rojo invadió su rostro mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad por entre los pupitres, por fin llegando a la seguridad de su pequeño escritorio escondió la cara entre sus brazos, igual que cuando se dormía.

— Chōji ...— susurró sin salir de su "escondite".

— ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?— preguntó a su amigo mientras trataba de contener las carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué todos me observan raro y se ríen?— dejó esa absurda pose ya más repuesto de su sonrojo y miró directamente a su amigo, quien sonreía tontamente y apuntaba el pizarrón.

_¡OH NO ...!_

Una espantosa parodia del él y Temari dibujada frente a sus ojos. múltiples corazones, bebés con sus respectivos nombre sobre sus cabezas regados alrededor de la pareja que se besaba mientras mantenían las manos entrelazadas. Se horrorizó al notar un montón de escritos que llevaban la palabras "amor" y "para siempre", pero se detuvo en su inspección y sudó frío cuando una frase llamó particularmente su atención "Ahora son novios".

¿Cómo lo sabían? ¿Cómo mierda se habían enterado? Ni siquiera llevaban unas horas de serlo y los demás ya estaban al tanto. Alguien debió estarlos espiando porque Temari se había separado solo hace unos minutos de él para esperarlo en el patio e irse juntos, aparte que sabía que ella no hablaría así como así del asunto. El sonrojo azotó de nueva cuenta su cara cuando se puso de pie y avanzó decidido hasta llegar al pizarrón. Dio media vuelta y enfrentó la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

— Quiero saber quien hizo esto— apuntó hasta el cuerpo del delito en sí, tratando de mantenerse sereno. Obviamente estaba fallando en el intento— estoy hablando en ...

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y presteza dejando ver a una Temari un tanto agitada. Miró a su _novio _y no entendió que hacía este frente a sus compañeros de clase.

— Temari ...— soltó el moreno con dificultad mientras parecía que su cuerpo estuviese atornillado a ese lugar.

Los chicos comenzaron a silbar y gritar mientras que las chicas solo sonreían y rumoreabas entre sí. Ella frunció el ceño de inmediato y le lanzó a Shikamaru una mirada de_ "¿Qué rayos sucede? Exijo explicaciones"_ y sin demora dio a entender porque se encontraba ahí. Estaba tan incomoda y turbada ante la posibilidad de que _él _hubiese hablado algo de lo que había ocurrido en la azotea hace una hora.

— Anko-sensei no se presentará y como es su última clase del día la directora me comunicó que pueden retirarse— pensó que todos quedaría contentos y se irían rápido porque quería solucionar el problema, disipar sus dudas lo antes posible.

Nadie se movió un ápice y eso la inquietó aún más, contempló por segunda vez a Shikamaru buscando una explicación con la mirada. El de coleta solo atinó a apuntar el pizarrón con un trapo entre sus dedos.

Un pequeño círculo formaron sus labios al seguir la dirección en la que apuntaba el Nara; por su cabeza se hizo presente las misma interrogante que su vago novio tuvo _«__¿Como lo sabían?__»_, la escena ante ella era humillante y lo fue más cuando todos rompieron en risas, los sensei de los salones contiguos quizá ya estaban llamando a alguien que les explicase porque el 1-A estaba tan ruidoso.

Por mientras que algún mayor se dignaba a presentarse para poner orden ella no se dejaría vencer. Sabaku No Temari no se dejaría amedrentar por los críos que osaron reírse de ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con brutalidad, más eso no acalló las risotadas; por lo que tomó un fea y vieja escoba que parecía inservible y la azotó contra el escritorio del profesor. Esta vez todos y todas guardaron silencio, se pusieron rectos y abrieron grandemente los ojos.

— ¿Es gracioso, verdad?— Consultó con voz afilada, ya nadie tenía ganas de reír— ¿Creen que un par de dibujitos hecho por algún mocoso— paseó la vista fugazmente por cada uno de los tensos estudiantes— va a lograr algo productivo?

Hubo silencio incomodo mientras ella les observaba, esperando respuesta. Ahora la chica del 4-B tenía el control de la situación.

— Shikamaru— llamó ella ablandando su voz, él no debió hacer nada puesto que no había parado de observarla con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus facciones, ese era el carácter de_ su_ Temari— ¿Ibas a borrar esas estupideces, cierto?

— Justamente eso.

— Pues procede— le dedicó una sonrisa mientras dejaba reposando el palo de la escoba sobre su hombro sin dejar de sostenerlo y su otra mano puesta en su cadera; volvió su atención ante el grupo de culpables—. En cuanto a ustedes ... Yo no me inmiscuyo en la vida personal de nadie así que no parece justo que nos hagan a esto a Shika y a mi.

— ¿Senpai, estás admitiendo que tienes algo con "_Shika"_?— consultó una chica que tanto Nara como Sabaku No identificaron de inmediato.

—Estoy admitiendo que no es justo lo que hacen, Yamanaka— No odiaba a la chica incluso la encontraba simpática, pero siempre suponía un dolor en el trasero por auto-definirse la mejor amiga de Shikamaru y andar rondándolos constantemente, alegando que él tenía novia y no se lo confesaba_ "debes decirme si es tu novia, soy tu mejor amiga y debo saberlo"_ solía decir—. Ahora retírense, han hecho mucho ruido cuando ya debieran estar de camino a sus casas.

—Sabemos que son novios y que se besaron en la azotea— Le encaró Naruto ya harto de que lo negasen, esos dos traían algo desde hace tiempo. La pareja se quedó atónita. Se miraron entre si mientras el rubor ganaba terreno en sus rostros nuevamente.

— Nosotros ... bueno, no ... pues— trató de defenderse, intentó que ambos salieran ilesos de la situación. Para su desdicha de sus carnosos labios no salió nada coherente porque no sabía que decir.

Cuando todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente, soltando frases como "lo sabía". No se esperaban lo que estaba muy próximo a pasar. El mismísimo Nara Shikamaru se encaminó con premura hasta donde el Uzumaki, con ambas manos lo jaló de la camisa escolar con todas su fuerzas; suspendiéndolo en los aires. Su ceñó fruncido y su cara ahora levemente enrojecida por la furia eran sin duda un cuadro impactante hasta para la rubia de coletas.

— ¿Por qué no molestan a alguien más? No somos tus bufones Uzumaki— siseó amenazante— Si todos lo saben, eso es lo menos que me importa, pero nunca; y esto escúchenlo todos, nunca nadie se atreva a reírse de mi novia. Primera y última advertencia—sentenció y soltó al ojiazul que entre asustado y sorprendido solo atinó a asentir repetidas veces.

Antes de que Shikamaru perdiera los estribos de nuevo decidieron dejar de molestar, tomaron sus cosas en completo mutismo y se marcharon con agilidad. En un par de minutos el aula estaba vacía a excepción del pelinegro y su sonriente pareja.

— Eso fue lindo— le confesó con un sonrojo ¡Vamos, que todo esto de ser pareja era nuevo para ella!—. Gracias, pero que no se repita pues yo sé defenderme sola— frunció el entrecejo en juego, mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello masculino.

— Lo entiendo— aferró sus manos en la cintura de ella y sonrió—, pero tienes que saber que me enfurece que hagan ciertas cosas y que te pongan en apuros o se rían de ti, son razones para que reaccione así- ella lo miró mal, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de desapruebo— Trataré de contenerme, _Temi._

— No me llames _Temi—_ alegó

— Entonces no vuelvas a decirme _Shika_

Dirigió sus orbes aguamarina directo a los oscuros ojos de él y le robo un cálido beso, quitándole de paso también el aliento. Una sutil manera de hacerlo callar. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro besos que lo dejaron desorientado y mandando al olvido la idea de que _ella_ lo llamara Shika era un situación bochornosa, que le agregara hasta el "_-kun_" si en verdad lo deseaba, mientras le pagase con besos estaba todo excelente, no se avergonzaría o molestaría como sucedía con la demás gente.

La rubia examinó el pizarrón sin soltar el agarre y notó que Shikamaru había hecho un buen trabajo, no quedaba ni rastros del _asunto_.

— ¿Notaste que habían cuatro bebés? CUATRO BEBÉS— resaltó mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente— tus compañeros tienen un grave problema ¿Cómo se les ocurre ya estarnos tirando bebés encima?

— Te entiendo, son cuatro bebés; realmente un locura**— **le besó rápidamente y añadió— porque yo solo quiero dos. Temari se quedó petrificada entretanto su cara se transformaba en un tomate maduro _«mi novio es un pervertido»_ no pudo evitar pensar mientras él le acariciaba el rostro y sonreía divertido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aceptable o no?

En lo personal me gustó mucho. Fue fácil, me demoré unas 3 horas y eso es un record para mi porque entre revisar ortografía, reemplazar palabras muy usadas y añadir una que otra cosa para que sea de mejor comprensión se me va mucho tiempo.

Estoy muy agradecida de que leyeran esto :3

Bueno espero les haya gustado :D ya saben. Si quieren dejar su opinión es muy sencillo.

Saludos c:!


End file.
